


Miniature Cookies

by Mild_Writing (orphan_account)



Series: Em's Book of one shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, lee has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mild_Writing
Summary: Lee goes to the library to research for his essay, but someone catches his eye when he's in there.





	Miniature Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for helping me write this. It was actually fun and I might write a sequel.

Lee sets his book down, taking in a deep breath in, and letting it out. He's supposed to be writing a research paper on how plants reproduce, which isn't the most interesting topic, but Lee's determined to get a good grade. But since the first day he came into the library to read about plants, he's been aware of the presence of a redhead in front of him.  Not directly, of course, the teen is sitting in the 'window' that overlooks the main hall of the large school. The window has a little indent in it with pillows on each side of it. It's made to be sat in, but this kid is the only one who sits there, and there are plenty of tables with no one at them. Why did Lee choose to sit by this kid when there are other tables? Well, as embarrassing as it is to admit, Lee has sort of developed a crush on the other. Lee's only been coming to the library for about three days but in those days, curiosity has become a fascination. That would probably be the only other word for Lee's feeling. He's only seen the others face a handful of times, mostly when he's changing positions to get more comfortable. But most of the time, the teen is looking out of the window, down on all of the people. He's also usually eating some type of food that he brought from home. Which gives Lee the idea that he's in the same grade as him, since he also comes to the library during lunch. But what confuses Lee, is that the other doesn't get up when the bell rings, he just sits and stares out of the window. No, Lee may not know much about the other, but his heart burns every time they're sitting in the silent library together. 

 

   Looking over to where the boy's sitting, Lee can only see his bright red hair and brown turtleneck. A nice outfit, although a bit warm for the season, it's barely October. The redhead moves his hand back into the ziplock bag next to him, resting on one of the throw pillows. Inside of the bag, about 6 cookies are pushed up against each other. Lee can hear the soft crunch of the cookie from where he sits right now. Smiling softly to himself, Lee opens the second book by his feet. 

 

   Lee gets to school fairly early, he has jiu-jitsu most mornings, if he doesn't, then he runs the track. Lee follows behind his fathers, both of them talking about what they were gonna make their students do that day. Lee looks around, to his right is a wall with a bunch of promotions for school plays and clubs. On his left is the office, the principal already in her office with a water bottle of suspicious liquid.  Stopping in the middle of the main hallway, Lee looked up to his left. Sure enough, he's met with two eyes staring back at him. The library was right above the office, looking down at the main hallway. Lee thought the teen in the window just ate lunch there, but apparently, he was there more often than Lee thought. Lee raised his hand, giving a polite wave, a certain warmness flooding his body. A type of warmness he hasn't felt in a while. His father, Kakashi, called out to him, talking about being late to practice. Lee ran over to his dad, walking with him to the gymnasium. A smile brandishing his face the entire way there. 

 

4th period is going to be over in about 5 minutes, meaning Lee can go to the library for lunch and pretend to read. At least that's what he wanted to do. 

 

"Hey man, come eat lunch with us!" Lee's longtime friend Naruto was hanging on his arm. "You haven't eaten lunch with us in forever!" Naruto was whining about Lee going to the library. 

 

"Naruto, I have to research for my essay," Lee was trying to reason with Naruto, while also trying not to make too much a scene. 

 

"No, you just wanna drool over the boy in the library," Naruto was pouting now. 

 

Lee had made the mistake of telling Naruto about his crush, he was bugging him about him leaving and Lee let it slip. He made sure not to tell him anything about the boy's appearance, Lee loves Naruto, but he has a bit of a loud mouth.  

 

Lee slipped out of Naruto's grip right as the bell rang, speed walking into the hall right as the hoards of kids flooded out of the rooms. Lee grabbed his lunch box before the 4th period so he could go straight to the library. Lee quietly opened the library doors, making sure he closed it softly too. Walking over to his usual table, Lee sat his lunch box down, along with his binder and pencil bag. Walking over to the entire wall dedicated to plants and animals. He grabbed the same book he was reading the day before. Setting it down on the table. Lee took a quick glance toward the window. The punctual redhead was sitting there, his foot on the seat, his elbow resting on his knee. As Lee began to read, he heard the library doors open, he didn't think much about it. Until he heard, "Lee, hey!" A voice only belonging to Naruto. 

 

Turning around, Lee urgently put his finger to his lips, trying to quiet Naruto down. Sasuke, Naruto's aloof boyfriend, ran in after him. Naruto got the message and ran over to Lee, still not quiet enough, but quieter than before. Naruto took the seat next to Lee, pulling a pissed Sasuke into his lap. Naruto looked at Lee's book making a face, Lee hopes to god the teen in the window doesn't hate him now. Naruto seems to remember Lee told him about his crush, his head whipping in the redhead's direction. Lee vigorously shook his hands and head. Naruto stopped smiling for a second before his face lit up in a classic 'I know something you don't' smile. 

 

Lee tried his best to keep a stern face, wordlessly telling Naruto not to say anything until they get out of the library. Naruto put his hands up defensively like he isn’t the type to whisper about someone very loudly. Sasuke almost slid off of Naruto’s lap, forcing Naruto to put his hands back on his hips. Lee closed his book, picking up his binder and lunch box. He put his book on the shelf, walking out of the library with a very excited Naruto, and a very tired Sasuke. 

 

As soon as they made it out of the library, Naruto turned to him.

 

“Dude that’s Gaara,” Naruto said like Lee was supposed to know who that was all of a sudden. 

 

Lee just shrugged his shoulders, looking at Naruto expectantly. 

 

“He transferred over here like 3 months ago, his dad is the CEO of a skeevy insurance company,” Naruto explained, Sasuke also trying to remember who Naruto was talking about. 

 

“Ugh nevermind, just know that when you meet the parents, beware,” Naruto spike dramatically, like the narrator of a bad horror film. While he also made an animated “spooky” gesture with his hands. Lee rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

 

“Naruto, we aren’t dating,” Lee knows Naruto knows this, but he still gives in.

 

“Yeah but you wanna be,” Naruto elbows him in the ribs. 

 

Lee felt his whole face flush as he walked down to the cafeteria. Naruto wasn’t wrong, it would be nice. Shaking his head, Lee got those thoughts out of his mind, no point in fantasizing about something that won't ever be. Sighing, Lee sets his stuff down at an empty table. Naruto and Sasuke following suit. As Naruto and Sasuke went on about how much work social studies gave them, Lee found himself wondering why Gaara was constantly in the library. 

  
  


Lee finally convinced Naruto to let him go to the library alone, with a little help from Sasuke. Walking to his usual spot, Lee snapped. There’s no use in fantasizing about something that will never happen unless you make it happen. Lee took a deep breath and took a sharp turn to walk toward the window, this is happening whether Gaara liked it or not. Of course, Lee would back off if Gaara looks uncomfortable though, he’s not an ass. 

 

Lee slowed down as he neared the window, never one to give up. He sat down, startling the boy next to him. He turns to Gaara and waves. He wasn’t really expecting a response, so he’s ecstatic when Gaara gives a small wave back. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable, just a bit shy. Lee can hear Naruto in the back of his mind, telling him about his father who runs the corporation with an iron fist. He looks to the boy sitting beside him, His face is soft, but his eyes are sharp and slightly sad. But a beautiful light blue, that contrasts with the darkness under his eyes. His mouth is pulled into a frown, but he doesn’t look upset, he’s got a serious case of resting bitch face. Lee kind of wants to give him a hug, if his dad is as bad as Naruto said he is, Gaara probably needs it. Lee looks out of the window, there’s a group of 9th graders doing a video project in the main hallway. A light goes off in Lee’s head, he reaches over to his lunch box. Opening it, he pulls out a bag of chips ahoy cookies, opening them. Popping a miniature cookie into his mouth, Lee holds out the bag to Gaara. 

 

“Want one?” Lee can feel Gaara hesitate but eventually gives in. Lee puts the bag down in between both of them, hoping Gaara knows he can take another. A couple of seconds after Gaara eats the cookie Lee hears a small “thanks,” Lee feels his heart burst in his chest. He just gives his signature wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
